


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chuy gets lonely when Joe is away. Its mostly innocent.Commission for Bon.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabon/gifts).



Chuy didn’t see any issue with having a little fun. In any context, he chased pleasure--within reason--and never found the need to apologize for it. Once he and Joe had settled down together, this drive hadn’t diminished, only shifted. Instead of finding pleasure in as many people as he could, whether it was from giving or receiving, Chuy’s focus was always on Joe. But that never changed his ravenous desire for dopamine. When Joe went away, that dopamine hit was satisfied with helping other people. Offering his services in the salon, walking around town and making sure no one was getting into trouble. He laid down alone in bed at night, content and excited for Joe to return home so he could get what he really wanted. 

Occasionally, Joe’s travelling stretched long and Chuy’s patience waned. They kept in touch as much as they could, and Chuy always held his husband close to his heart. On any particularly lonely nights, he would sit in Joe’s art room. It smelled like his lover, earthy and evergreen. He would spend hours there, the room dim and a blanket drawn around him, staring at the abstract paintings depicting all manner of things. He slept easier after seeing what went on in Joe’s mind, after he smelled his cologne and paint fumes. It lessened the loneliness.

But when pretty boys flounced into the salon, Chuy couldn’t help but entertain them. It was a joke to think he would ever go home to anyone but Joe. And he couldn’t really see the harm in it. So, Chuy didn’t think much of the boy lingering around the salon as he began closing up. Joe had been gone for close to a week, and wouldn’t be home for another few days. “It’s a beautiful place you have here.” Chuy looked up from one of the stations he was tidying. The man was cute, in an innocent boyish kind of way. It took everything he had not to laugh as he realized the stranger was complimenting the salon while staring directly at Chuy.

“Oh, thank you.” He let his lips stretch into a little smirk, a hand raising to push his hair from his face. “I feel very lucky to have it.” Dark was falling steadily outside, no time for small talk in his business that was officially closed. Chuy watched from the corner of his eye as the man stopped pretending to scrutinize a case of products and began to cross the room to him. His skin prickled, the familiar rush of endorphins making his blood feel hot. Desire was palpable from the man, Chuy felt it like his own breath leaving his lungs as he stopped a few paces away. They were only separated by a cart of supplies.

“Chuy, right?” His eyes darted up to the strangers, looking at the young man from beneath his lashes. He nodded, and didn’t bother to ask his name. A flush was budding along the man’s cheeks. He didn’t seem bothered by Chuy’s lack of real interest. It seemed as if his lukewarm attention was enough to get him going. It was charming. Like a needy puppy. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” His voice went rough and Chuy’s eyes dropped, hands fluttering around bottles of cuticle oil and nail polish remover. It was a contrived uncertainty that had the effect he wanted. The stranger reached out, the pads of his fingers dragging across Chuy’s knuckles to steady his hands. Chuy stilled, unable to look away from the contrast of the man’s pale skin and his caramel tones. 

He was happy to entertain. To flirt under his breath and get that burning warmth that could barely hold a candle to how he felt with Joe. But he wasn’t interested in anyone else touching him. Chuy was contemplating whether he should simply pull away or break the bold stranger’s wrist, when footsteps sounded behind him. The choice was made for him when he turned away and found Joe coming through the back door. The world narrowed to only them and Chuy’s breath froze in his chest. The aching need he had been smothering for days was obliterated the moment he saw his husband. The stranger was of no consequence as he rushed to his husband’s side, basically throwing himself into his arms. “What are you doing here?” He breathed, his excitement smothered under the weight of his need to be close.

Joe’s arm wrapped around him as he dropped his bag on the floor. “Got home as soon as I could.” His tone was curt. Chuy knew why. Once and a while his game unraveled, became a bit too obvious. His chest ached with excitement and need. He breathed in the smell of his lover for a few more moments before turning back to the stranger.

He had shrunk even further, looking like a scared teenager when Chuy flicked his fingers toward the door. “You should leave.” His tone was nothing like the light one he had used earlier. It cut through the room and he hoped that Joe approved as he followed the boy to the door to lock it behind him. Nothing else mattered on the nights that Joe returned home. Chuy’s hands rested on the door, wondering how the scene would play out. Either Joe would play into the fun he had been having, or they would just enjoy having each other again. Chuy would be happy with either option.

He was about to turn back to Joe when the choice was made for him. Joe crossed the room in moments, hands falling heavy on Chuy’s hips as his breath washed over the back of his neck. “Who was that?” His voice went rough and Chuy shivered. Joe played up his role and Chuy followed suit, palms pressing flat against the door as Joe dragged his hips back. “He shouldn’t have been in here after closing.” He was close enough for Chuy to feel the shapes of the words on his neck. Joe shoved him, and he collapsed against the door, forearms pressing against the wood.

“He was nice.” Chuy pitched his voice higher, letting it go breathy as Joe loomed over him. The hands on his hips went tight and Chuy gasped in the moment before Joe dragged him back into his hard on.

“Oh? Really?” Chuy’s nails scrabbled over the door, looking for something to hold onto as Joe grinded against him. “It seemed like you liked him for a little more than his personality.” Joe’s breath scalded the side of Chuy’s throat. The slide of his lips morphed into the bite of teeth, and Chuy hissed. His mouth went dry as Joe bit marks into his neck. It was savage and sexy. Exactly what Chuy had needed.

His head rolled to the side, lashes fluttering as he felt his cock harden in his pants. “I was so lonely…” He trailed off, suppressing the whine that threatened to come from his throat as another starburst of pain exploded across his throat. He would be molted with bruises the next morning, and the thought had his heart beating even faster in his chest. 

“So you went sniffing for dick in our place of business?” The rumble of his voice against Chuy’s spine was intoxicating. His vision was already going hazy, body clumsy as he got drunk on the attention. The pain. The pleasure. Joe shoved him again, pinning him entirely against the door and wedging a knee between his thighs. His spine bowed as Joe pressed against his cock. His boxers were already sticky and hot, legs trembling as Joe’s arms curled around him. Joe owned him completely. Chuy was pressed against him, caged against his chest by his arms and marked by his teeth. Chuy’s hips hitched against the point of his knee, making sparks pop behind his eyes and his tongue go fat in his mouth. “You really that desperate, baby?”

Chuy’s chest was tight, eyes squeezed shut as he fought for more stimulation. His hips grinded desperately, head rolling to the side to try and get more of Joe’s teeth on him. Joe made no effort to help him out, breath washing over smears of saliva on Chuy’s neck and chilling his skin. He licked his lips, realizing that Joe actually wanted an answer. He nodded. Joe’s lips met his neck. “Yeah, babe, please. Give it to me.” It was good enough for Joe. A groan rattled in his chest before he dragged Chuy away from the door. 

He threw Chuy over one of the desks in their parlor. His palms hit the wood, sweat smearing over the surface. Joe pressed over him. “Guess I have to show you who you belong to, right?” His voice was still rough, domineering, but he offered a way out. His hands fell to the button of Chuy’s jeans. He knew what was coming next, a single word would have stopped it. Chuy’s handed clenched on the surface of the table.

“Yes.” His voice broke. Joe’s lips pressed into the back of his throat, before he ripped Chuy’s jeans down his legs. His boxers followed suit, his cock jumping into the cold air as his eyes fluttered shut again. He spread his legs as far as he could with his jeans still snarled around them and flattened his chest to the table. It was a familiar game, and it always ended the same.

“What a good boy.” Joe murmured. He stepped to Chuy’s side, a hand curling around the back of his neck. Joe held him there, effortlessly. Not that Chuy was keen on fighting the hold. But he knew from experience that even when he began to squirm, Joe would hold him just how he wanted him. 

Joe’s hand met his ass in a rough grope, nothing near the smack that Chuy had expected, and he still jumped and arched into his palm. His breath was quickening, sweat prickling under his arms as the anticipation built. Joe took his time, working Chuy up effortlessly with pinches down his thighs, smoothed by his rough palms. Chuy tested the water, shuffling his feet farther apart and pressing up into the touch. He didn’t know what he was looking for. If he wanted to weaken Joe’s resolve or work him up into a frenzy sooner rather than later. “Stay still.” Joe growled, shoving at the back of Chuy’s neck again. Chuy’s tongue flicked across his dry lips. The touching paused for a moment, and he braced for the incoming smack, only for Joe’s hand to slide between his thighs. 

Chuy shivered at the light touches over his skin, eyes squeezing shut as Joe’s fingers curled around his cock. He chuckled. “You’re already so hard.” Chuy’s breath whistled from between your teeth. “I guess you really did miss me, huh?” Chuy clamped his teeth around an embarrassing whimper as Joe’s hand left him.

Chuy gathered the shredded ribbons of his thoughts and managed to weave them together into words. “How many are you gonna give me?” The room was already hot and stuffy, worsened by the fabric of his shirt sticking to his chest and under his arms.

Joe’s hand spasmed on the back of his neck, and Chuy didn’t even have a moment to prepare before he spanked him. Hard. A bright starburst of pain bled into a river of pleasure, washing over his nerves sweetly and making his mouth fill with saliva. Joe made no move to soothe the burning sting with his palm, letting Chuy drown in the harsh pain laced with something sweeter as he spoke. “I haven’t decided yet.” It was hard to hear Joe clearly over the rushing blood in his ears. Chuy clung to his words over the beating of his heart in his throat, over the pain lapping at his nerves and making his cock throb against his navel. “I guess you’ll have to count for me.” 

Chuy’s breath shuddered from between his teeth. His throat was dry, he struggled to force the word from between his teeth. “One.” His voice was shaky and quiet, but it satisfied Joe. His voice was punctuated by the sharp smack of Joe’s palm on his ass. His knees went weak, nearly knocking together before his muscles tightened. Again, Joe didn’t soothe his burning flesh. He only let his prickling skin sting in the air of their shop, prolonging the pain until it faded into a delicious ache. Chuy wondered if Joe would bruise him. “Two.” His voice was choked, but strong. His eyes felt wet.

Joe switched sides. His fingers were spread, Chuy could feel the five points of his fingers burning against his skin. Even if he wasn’t bruised, the red marks of Joe’s hands would stick around for a while. Just like the bites laid into his skin. Joe’s ownership over him was scrawled across Chuy’s body. “Three.” Chuy murmured. His arms curled around his head and he hid his face in the crook of his elbow. He hoped it was enough to obscure the violent blush on his cheeks and the tears that were threatening to spill over his cheeks. Joe spanked him again, and Chuy’s entire body jumped. Pre-come beaded at the head of his cock and dripped down the side of his shaft. His body was hypersensitive, spurred on by the pain. He could feel every drop of sweat on his brow, the rub of his shirt over his nipples was overwhelming. Already, Joe was breaking him apart into his barest pieces. “Four.” He choked around the word as Joe hit him again. “Five.”

His teeth sunk into the inside of his bicep, muffling the noises that were threatening to spill from his lips as Joe abused his ass. Joe’s hand pressed into his heated flesh, and Chuy’s knees buckled, hands scrabbling across the table as tears got caught in his lashes. Joe’s hand left his neck to catch him under his belly, coaxing him back up onto his feet. His knuckles brushed against Chuy’s cock, weakening him even further. “C’mon baby, you can handle a few more, can’t you?”

Salty tears dripped down his cheeks and smeared over his arm as he hid his face. And still, Chuy nodded. He wanted it. He was desperate for more. Joe’s blows were softened now, mixed with his fingers dancing across Chuy’s tender ass. Chuy counted up to ten, voice soft and occasionally laced with tears, before Joe kneeled behind him and grabbed his ass. Chuy jolted away from him, but Joe followed, massaging his aching flesh and coaxing the last of the pain to let go of his nerves. His lips pressed at the crease of his ass and thigh, laying soft kisses into his skin and soothing him until the overwhelmed tears stopped and he could stand on his own.

Chuy pulled his face from his arms and propped himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder as Joe stood again. Chuy flashed him a watery smile, eyes raking over his broad chest to where his cock was bulging in his jeans. He licked his lips. “You gonna fuck me now?” He wiggled his ass a bit, gaining a soft laugh from his husband.

“You’re insatiable.” Joe walked over to his bag and rummaged around until he found a bottle of lube. 

“I missed you. There’s a difference.” Chuy propped his chin on his hand, enjoying the view as Joe bent over, and the flexing of his back.

Joe scoffed and returned to where Chuy was bent over for him. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Chuy wanted to keep up their banter, but found it to be impossible when Joe’s slick fingers were already pressing against his hole. He hadn’t even heard the lube pop open, before Joe was working a finger inside of him. The pain lingering flared sharply as pleasure washed through him. Joe spread him open, fucking into him slowly. He used too much lube and it dripped down Chuy’s ass and over his balls. Chuy’s fists clenched, mouth falling open as pain and pleasure oversensitized his body. His brain was buzzing, nerves misfiring as Joe kneaded his ass and wiggled his finger inside him in tandem. 

“You’re tight.” Pride flared in Chuy’s chest as he heard the strained tone of his husbands voice.

“Yeah, well… It’s not like I’ve been getting,” Chuy’s voice broke off, teeth biting into his lip as Joe worked another thick finger inside him. “Fucked. This past week.” His speech was rushed and breathy, reduced to near nothing as Joe sunk two fingers inside him to the knuckle.

“You could have fooled me.” Chuy’s lungs spasmed, sweaty palms pressing into the table as he tried to fuck himself back onto Joe’s scissoring fingers. “With the way you were preening like a bitch in heat.” Chuy choked, hips bucking as the tips of Joe’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He hummed, his thumb rubbing around Chuy’s rim as he hooked his fingers into the sensitive spot. Overwhelmed tears pricked at Chuy’s eyes again, sweat making his shirt damp as his hole clenched around Joe’s fingers. His head fell forward, his damp forehead pressing into the cold wood as his hips hitched into Joe’s touch.

The desperate fire in his belly was stoked with each shift of Joe’s fingers inside him. None of it was enough. The pain was fading, he adjusted to the stretch of his husband’s fingers inside of him. He needed more. It had been so long. He turned his head and arched his back. “C’mon, I’m ready.” It was a lie, Joe hadn’t even gotten a third finger inside him yet, but he wanted it. Of course, Joe ignored him and pressed another finger inside. It cooled the fire that threatened to burn Chuy alive, but couldn’t keep it at bay for long. He rolled his hips into Joe, trying to spread his thighs wider and look as desirable as possible. His tongue was fat in his mouth, but words were still spilling from his lips. “Please, please.” He babbled steadily, in broken begging that barely made sense. “Fuck me already.” He was aiming for frustrated exasperation and barely made it past a needy whine.

Joe laughed. It was warm and adoring and it made Chuy’s belly clench. “I was trying to take my time with you.” He rubbed over Chuy’s prostate once more, making a line of drool slick from the corner of his mouth. “And all you can think about is my cock.” The teasing was softened when Joe pulled his fingers out of Chuy and he heard the click of his belt opening. Chuy sucked in lungfuls of oxygen, trying to steady the persistent trembling of his muscles as Joe pressed close to him again.

He pinned Chuy’s hips to the table with his own, not letting him squirm away as his broad hands spanned over Chuy’s ass. His callouses caught on the most sensitive parts of his skin, making Chuy whine as he pressed his cock to his hole. Joe hadn’t even bothered to take his jeans off all the way, the rough fabric rubbed against his sensitive thighs, the zipper biting into his bruised ass. “You ready baby?” Joe was still teasing, rutting his cock between Chuy’s asscheeks and getting him messy with lube. 

“Yes, dear god, please.” Chuy jumped each time the head of Joe’s cock caught on his hole or rubbed over his balls. He could feel Joe’s smirk as he finally grabbed the base of his cock and eased it inside of Chuy. He couldn’t breathe as Joe sunk inside of him, his nerves lighting up with electricity as his hole was spread around Joe’s cock. His hands curled around Chuy’s waist, chest blanketing his back as he started fucking him. The drag of his cock inside of him was intoxicating, a sweet honey that flowed through his veins as Joe held him completely still. 

“You’re starting to bruise.” His breath was hot on Chuy’s ear, before his mouth dipped to bite at the side of his throat. Chuy didn’t know whether he was talking about his ass or the marks around his neck, and found he didn’t care. The entire world seemed to melt away when Joe was fucking him, especially after being away for so long. “Everyone’s gonna know who you belong to now.” Chuy’s cock throbbed, balls going tight as Joe’s hips started to piston in and out of him. His knees knocked together, spine curling as sweet honey pleasure turned into liquid fire that consumed him. And still, Joe held him completely still. Like Chuy was a toy to use just for his pleasure. “I don’t think you’ll be able to cover them.” His fingers pressed into one of the bite marks, and Chuy jerked. Pain and pleasure mixed in his belly, brewing into a tempest of intoxication that made his cock twitch and drip. 

Joe’s hand curled around the back of his neck, holding him down as he started to fuck him harder. Chuy’s eyes rolled, mind going blank save for the addicting feeling of being filled. He didn’t think that he would even need Joe to touch his cock to come, after so long without his touch, Chuy was a slave to the pleasure. “You feel so good baby.” Joe’s voice was strained, his grip spasmed around the back of his neck and Chuy’s chest swelled. He clenched around Joe, and earned an animalistic grunt. He thrusted harder, nailing Chuy’s prostate and making him wail. “God, I missed you.” Joe spoke between clenched teeth. Chuy moaned in response, quickly rendered mute as Joe’s hands curled around his waist to drag him into his thrusts.

Chuy’s ass ached with the slap of their skin together, the pleasure of being filled dominating all his higher functions. Every thrust knocked needy little whines from between his teeth, his hole clenching steadily as Joe drilled into him. The onslaught of sensations burned through him, a storm brewing in his belly as his balls drew tight and his cock jumped. He licked his lips, forcing his voice to work as Joe’s thrusts became erratic and selfish. “I’m gonna come.” His slurring voice broke in the middle, vision going hazy around the edges as Joe hit his prostate again.

Joe’s nails bit into his hips, grunting as he fucked him in short little thrusts. “Go on, then. Come for me.” Chuy groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the fire exploded through his veins and boiled his blood. His cock jerked and dripped white, an all consuming orgasm that rolled through him for ages as Joe kept fucking him. Every thrust had another spurt of come rolling down his shaft. His vision went blurry as his muscles went weak and Joe was left to keep him standing. Joe fucked into him a few more times, before he groaned Chuy’s name and warmth spilled deep inside of him.

Chuy’s lips quirked up into a smile, bathing in his oversensitivity as Joe pulled out of him. Come trickled out of his hole moments later, and Chuy whimpered as Joe’s thumb rubbed over the soft gape of his hole. “Too much.” He murmured, adoration softening him as Joe snorted. 

“Quite the welcome home,” Joe said, as he pulled Chuy’s jeans back up his thighs. 

Chuy hummed. “I missed you.” Joe slid a hand under his belly and helped Chuy roll over, leaning him up against the table. Joe’s thumb rubbed over the point of his cheek bone, a smile on his lips as he turned away to grab his thighs. “Shower and sleep.” Chuy demanded. Joe shook his head, still smiling, and walked back over to curl an arm around his waist.

“Whatever you wish, my dear.” Joe bore the majority of Chuy’s weight as they made their way upstairs. It was good to have him home.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)   
> 


End file.
